Under The Canopy
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: How long has it been since we first met?" (YohManta friendship fic) read and review, please!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:My fourth Shaman King fanfiction, and this is a ONE-SHOT fic dedicated to a friendship that lasted even within the storm and shorcomings: YOHMANTA. There may be slash hints, but it all depends on the state and mind of the reader. ENJOY! 

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own ManKin dut I OWN YOH! (abducted ^^) 

**UNDER THE CANOPY   
by: FiendisHSerapH**

How long has it been? It's already been sometime or maybe almost a year since I came to know this guy so carefree about life. I have been there all the way, and now they're journeying towards the end of the Shaman Fight, and yet I am still there, guiding and watching him all the way as he makes his daily moments... well... doing almost nothing. 

But, how did it all begin? Let me tell you detail by detail... 

Even I, myself, have no idea over how we met. I just remember that I have been seeing you right that high place... the cemetery to be exact. At first I thought you are a ghost lingering there during midnight, being a great coward that I am. But then, as soon as I saw you and realized that you are really existing in this world, it made me feel kind of grateful... maybe for I found a being like you? Haah, I even don't know what I am happy about by those times. 

But you know? You have freaked me out by then, for I can't believe that you are so alone. You seem so weird among all the other people that I have known and mingled with. You are so quiet, and you love staring at the waters just beside our school. I mean, I tend to ask myself: "What's so enjoyable over staring at still water?" I tried to do it too one time, and I haven't lasted even a minute. Yeah, I found you really freaky and out-of-this-world, for you love solitude and peace, unlike me who had always been nbusy over schoolwork, not finding time to relax myself just like you always do. 

Sometimes, I have this feeling that I should turn away from you. I tried doing it gradually, for you really seemed to hover close to me, and that fact hinders me from doing my escape. 

But then, words and truth came gushing out like hot water from a geyser, thus ruining my plan and washing it all away, making me forget all about it. 

_"He's being ignored during his childhood years. No one wants to befriend him for he is considered as 'a devil's child'; a cursed one."_

And the words hit me like a slap on the face. 

_"To tell you, you're his FIRST human friend."_

Human? So does this mean that his friends are ghouls? Just as I thought; he's creepy. Those words pushed me to go away from you, but then, I just can't ignore your peaceful solitude, your smiles as you enjoy the soothing breeze, your eyes closed as you listen over your walkman... and those words... 

**"... first human friend."**

It's not that evident, but I know: I feel that you need some care. I notice it, no matter how sheepish your grin may be. 

I just know that there's something weird about you, and my hypothesis was proven when... 

_"I am a shaman. I can talk to and summon spirits."_

NOW THAT'S WHAT'S WEIRD! Upon knowing it my heart raced, but there;s a part of me that wants to stay with you, no matter how weird you are and despite that you are a shaman. Science, mathematics, and all the things I have studied very well couldn't explain this element, and I know I am bound to research on it even more. 

I followed you blindly, my mind not knowing why and myslef not knowing a shaman's TRUE job. We have met people along the way --- there's Ren, Ryu, Horo-Horo, Faust, Chocolove, Ana, Pirika, and Tamao... and many others, people of your kind. And as days pass by, my fondness and respect for you grows. It's far out from my "study" but then I wouldn't mind if I will make a research about it by now. 

It is something inexplicable and undefined. It rules you and this certain element makes you stick to one another like glue. 

Then, foes have arrived, and even the main battles between shamans ensued, but I witnessed with my own eyes that through teamwork you have conquered it all. You have been enjoying all your days with them, your fellow shamans, and it makes me wonder: 

**Does he look at me with much respect and admiration just as I look at him?**

At first, it's just okay for me. They're just building camaraderie amongst each other, that's my usual reason. But then, as time pass and as your bond deepens (much deeper than our bond have been) I feel something different. It makes me queasy... the sight of you shamans having fun among yourselves makes me feel queasy... and worse, JEALOUS over what and how you treat them. It pays no justice at all! Imagine, I have been the one who befriended you when you weren't really that known. I have been your first HUMAN friend. Those guys were only second on the line, but then they receive more attention from you. You only don't know how it feels to be left behind in each and every fight you undertake. It makes me feel useless, worthless... being a small boy that I am. It hurts my ego even more... How could that happen? Sometimes, I just wish to be a shaman too (by those times I somehow comprehended over who really shamans are) just so I could get close and be of help, for sometimes I seem to be already a burden in your team. I did and tried to be of help, but It seemes to me that you all are underestimating me... and no matter how hard I tried I know it isn't enough. 

I am useless, I am of no help... 

And then these thoughts buried deeper in my mind as Hao, you possessed twin brother, told me days ago over there... the sacred lands. 

_"You two can never be close, for he's a powerful shaman and you... you're just a normal person. You have no chances."_

Those left statements sent me into a delirious dream two nights ago, which sent me sleepless and even into a severe case of flu. You know what? I cried. No kidding, I cried. I cried over what will happen; I fear the future and what will happen next. 

I have been like this, bear with me. It's pointless and senseless. I just cried over losing a dear friend. I mean, I have been there all the way, I know you know it in yorself. I cried over your loss and rejoiced with you in your victories. I also tried my best and even sacrificed my own health in supporting you. But then, those life-threathening efforts seemed to be of no avail. 

I fear the future... so I'd better avoid it right here, right now. 

I made up my mind... 

**I will leave**

I have been thinking over this these past few nights after that haunting dream, and tonight this is final. I will leave, live my own normal life as a schoolboy named Oyamada Manta, and pretend that I haven't known people who's termed as shamans ever in my life biography. 

I set my view outside. Yeah, midnight, the time when the stars come ablazing down the skies. Looks so inviting, so I'd better spend my sleepless one outside. 

I walked barefooted and felt the dewy grass touch my small fragile feet. Feels so good and so relaxing. I look up again, the breeze enveloped me with it soothing gloey. Probably this'll be my life without Yoh will be... no more Shaman Fights, no more times of drought and hunger... just pure intense times of peace and solitude... 

But wait, isn't it that he's the one who taught me this...? 

Yeah, I forgot. Maybe, my night without shamans would be spent on studies and watching those boring TV shows. 

I'm not yet through with my running thoughts when I looked around and noticed one figure that lies somewhere under a tree about ten meters away. 

Oh, it's him. 

I'd better say my good-bye now than tomorrow.... for I know it'll get more dramatic when shared with a crowd. 

A silent good-bye is better than a publicly-spoken one. 

I took no more time and stepped towards him. He didn't move at first, but upon hearing the shuffling of grass, he moved and looked about to his left side, and then to my side. 

"Oh, hi Manta!" he greeted me with one sheepish grin. The typical him. 

"H---hi." I faltered upon reminding myself that I'm not there to kid around. 

He then signalled me to sit beside him. I then complied since this'll be the last time that I'll do it for him. 

I sat in silence and he slouched once more, staring up the skies. I then realized that his walkman's turned on and he's listening to a somewhat instrumental song. I also sat and did nothing except to watch those stars just like scattered diamonds across a black veil. 

No more time for noticing those things. It's about time to spill. 

"Ah... Yo---" 

"Manta, is there something familiar about this place?" 

"You have such bad sense in timing!" my mind hissed. 

"Ah..." I pretended to think even though I have the answer even before I came there. 

"This place, this is more like the place where we first met, right?" he supplied the answer. I noticed that he wears a solemn expression on his face. Oh boy... 

"Y-yeah..." I just muttered. 

He said nothing, and I thought it's over... but before I suck my breath, he asked again, 

"Starry night... You know, I have heard that certain saying that when two friends meet in a starry night they're destined to be close forever... have you ever heard of that, Manta?" 

"Ah... " I hesitated. "N---no..." 

"And... do you believe that, Manta?" he asked again. 

This is the time when I abruptly stopped, as if my mind's gone chaos. If I knwo that I am his FIRST HUMAN friend, I should believe that we will stay strong, no matter what. We stayed strong, indeed! Through the storm of chaos and battles, I have been there, and he's been there or me, even though he really don't seemed to care that much. But yeah, what's important is that there's still his presence, and that we stayed stong through the months. Hierarchy and state in life... differences don't matter as long as the two are there for each other, and that makes a certain friendship stay strong even within the storm. 

There and then I realized my mistake. I know now that my mentality isn't right. And now I am having second thoughts over my embarkment. Should--- 

"Hey, Manta..." He called out to me.

"He-ey!" I exclaimed. 

"Are... are you okay?" he asked me, and I just nodded. 

"Anyway, I just remembered that you're about to say something the moment I spoke a while ago. What was it that you want to say?" he asked, as if remembering. 

And now I am back to the bidding of farewell. I looked back at him, and his brown eyes stared back at me. Those soulful and expressive eyes of his haunts me, tearing me up inside. 

"Manta?" he asked again. 

All right, I have to admit it to myself. I want to stay more, even though I am weak, I'll be strong just for him. 

"Manta, upon remembering our first meeting. I just realized that --- you have been my first human friend, and for that, I really value you that much." he opened his relaxedly closed eyes and stated finally, "Thank you, Manta... best friend." 

Does my hearing serves me right? have I heard him call me best friend? He's way too vocal than me, and that's what I like most about him. 

"What are you going to say, Manta?" he asked ina fit of inquiry again. 

I made up my mind. I will stay with him until the end! 

"Ah... I just want to say that..." 

I proceeded, **"Thank you, Yoh."**

He just beamed slightly, and looked up above. 

"Look, a shooting star! I have made a wish!" 

"Yeah, and me too." I smiled. 

"What's yours?" he asked. 

"Let's say it together..." 

We both nodded. 

"I wish for our friendship to last for all time!" 

We were wide-eyed and both surprised to hear the same words from each other's mouth. 

We paused, and he grinned. 

I also beamed. 

And there, I concluded that our friendship will last... 

Forever and for all time. 

Under the vast canopy of stars, a friendship has been renewed 

And with that, we looked up above as another star fell. 

**~THE END~ Revieeeeeewwws!**


End file.
